As recent models of electronic devices are becoming increasingly faster and more powerful, they are also becoming sleeker and smaller in size. Consumer preferences and demands tend to drive both of these trends toward faster and smaller. Electronic device makers are thus faced with the challenges of incorporating faster and more powerful electronic chips and circuitry into smaller electronic device offerings.
Electronic devices contain components that produce heat during normal operation. Fans, heat sinks, and/or other heat management components are used to reduce heat. But, increasingly faster and more powerful chips and integrated circuitry can generate more heat than previous generations of electronics. Placement of these components into smaller overall volumes can create new challenges.